


【水软】春梦几多时

by koalaforest



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaforest/pseuds/koalaforest
Summary: 大灰狼和小兔子





	【水软】春梦几多时

**Author's Note:**

> 水软24h贺文。  
> 感谢@笛嵐 姑娘甜甜的图令我激情码字。  
> 小甜饼无内容一发完结。

又一次被身边的温度烫醒，睡意朦胧中连眼睛都不愿意睁开，只是顺着身体本能，推了推某个习惯把他当成等身抱枕的人。  
——某个无论睡前被勒令摆出什么姿势，都能在半梦半醒里成功地滚过来，把枕边人死死圈进自己怀里宣示所有权的家伙。  
“不抱着你我睡不着。”当事人一边啃着他的耳朵，一边含糊不清地表示。  
“所以这属于动物本能？和你的德牧学的？”他记得自己当时一边闭着眼睛描摹拉莫斯背上的纹身，一边懒洋洋地发挥语言的艺术，“我可不是你的小羊羔。”  
“宝贝儿你当然不是，”拉莫斯笑了起来，狠狠亲了他的脖子一口，“你是被大灰狼叼回窝的小兔子。”  
然后，某个混蛋真的实地上演了一波“大灰狼烹饪教学”，折腾到他双腿发软只能被抱回窝。  
想到这一点，卢卡毫不客气地在指尖加了点力气，试图在被闷死之前让对方同样受点伤害。  
然而这一次，手指触到的地方，没有灼热的肌肤没有纹身的质感，皮毛的柔软从指尖荡漾开去，在手指里酥酥麻麻地扩散着，那是肌肤天然眷恋的触感，令人情不自禁地继续揉下去。  
卢卡突然有那么一点点理解了某人对自己头发的执念。  
——当然，这并不等于他会原谅某些日常把他的头发搞得乱七八糟的行径。  
“你什么时候把德牧都带过来了……”从甜美的触感里反映过来，迷迷糊糊的中场大师恢复了一贯的洁癖，努力睁开眼睛，“真的打算相互比较一下领地意识了？”  
目光触及的地方，并没有什么德牧，连睡前那个圈着他的人无影无踪，取而代之的，有只皮毛油光水滑的“大狗”正抱着他打着呼噜，耳朵一耸一耸的。  
等等，这也不是大狗，应该是，狼？  
卢卡突然脑内一片空白。被僵直了一般，他咬住了嘴唇，完全无视自己现在的处境。  
狼爪子正搭在他肩头，巨大的尾巴甚至在他腰间打了个结，鼻子喷出的热气吹到他脖子里，痒痒的挠着，似乎稍微挪动一下，就能把自己送到狼嘴里去。  
“卢卡？”似乎感受到了他的僵硬，安达卢西亚狼耸了耸耳朵，狼爪熟门熟路地开始试图从睡衣领口滑进去，略一低头就能看见上面印着的奇特纹理，“考虑一下午间锻炼吗？”  
卢卡盯了狼爪三秒后，毫不客气地一把抓了起来，狠狠地咬了上去。  
“嗷呜！”皮糙肉厚的灰狼发出象征性的惨叫，在听到自己的叫声后却又瞬间卡壳，他一下子坐起身来，看向身侧的卢卡，尾巴却不知为何，似乎缠绕得更紧了些。  
“队长，能不能先把你的……松开”，卢卡面无表情地瞪着某条居然试图沿着他的腰线下滑的尾巴，“然后解释一下你隐瞒的狼人血统问题。”  
“我发誓我也不知道这是怎么回事，真的。”拉莫斯高举狼爪，耳朵晃个不停，他讨好地凑向他的卢卡，忙碌的尾巴一下一下蹭着卢卡的腰，“别怕，我一点也没有什么吃生肉吃活人之类的冲动，我还是更喜欢伊比利亚火腿的……所以你刚才在担心，是我被吃了？”  
一瞬间，灰狼的耳朵不由自主地竖了起来，卢卡能发誓，他看到某…狼绝对眼冒绿光。  
“是啊，毕竟沾满鲜血的现场太难处理了。”克罗地亚人的西语颤出了浓重的斯拉夫风采，“我这辈子都不想再看见被狼群啃成骨头的羊了。”  
“所以还是在担心我？”拉莫斯发挥自己一向的动物本能得出了精准的结论。  
“需要我给你买个窝放球场中央么？考虑到最近比赛的上座率，主席先生应该不介意卖参观队长变身的门票。”  
“不要这么对我宝贝儿，我真的是无辜的，”带着颗粒感的舌头灵活地舔到了卢卡的耳朵，舌尖在耳蜗里打了个转，将耳垂染上绯红，满意地听到低沉的喘息，“要相信我，就算有狼，也是被我吃的份。我还要把我的小兔子叼回窝呢。”  
回答他的，是某人毫不犹豫地对着那一对尖尖的狼耳朵，咬牙切齿地一顿乱揉。  
“卢卡，我突然觉得，我有点控制不住。”  
感受到某个滚烫的东西贴在了大腿根的时候，卢卡听到某只一脸无辜（天知道狼脸是怎么显示出这种神情的）的灰狼这么说。  
不受主人意识控制的尾巴继续绕来绕去，滑过最敏感的肌肤，火热的硬块隔着睡衣，硬邦邦地顶在大腿上，灰狼拉着他的“猎物”倒回床上，舌头一下一下滑过颈动脉处最脆弱的部分，锋利的牙齿却乖乖地收敛着，连碰都不敢碰一下。  
“睡吧。”拉莫斯粗声粗气地，仿佛多说一个字都已是煎熬。  
卢卡没有继续反驳，手指一下一下，给灰狼理着毛，灰狼情不自禁地发出小小的呼噜声，卢卡把头埋进松软的毛皮里，轻轻地打了个哈欠。  
暖洋洋的，带着阳光的味道，和之前的每一个中午，并没有什么区别。  
明明并不困顿，但是被拉着充当午觉抱枕的时候，却总是自己先睡过去。  
可能真的是因为，阳光真暖吧。  
卢卡也不知道他睡了多久，再次睁开眼睛的时候，入目已是熟悉的肌肤。  
还不及长出一口气，腰间某熟悉的尾巴自发地动作，毫不客气地开始继续蹭来蹭去。  
“卢卡！”这时，他听到某人激动的声音，望过去的时候，居然在他的眼睛里发现了熟悉的绿光。  
下一秒，他觉得自己的耳朵正在来回晃荡，而某人的狼耳朵竖得笔挺，爪子已经毫不客气地伸了过来，开始上上下下地来回逗弄着。  
“我可爱的小兔子。”保留了耳朵和尾巴的灰狼心满意足地开始啃起长长的兔耳朵，每一下都好像能戳中最敏感的位置，身体过电一样，快感如潮水般疯涨。  
不甘示弱般，卢卡的指尖开始在狼尾巴上划着圈圈，撩得拉莫斯的呼吸都粗重了几分。  
手指揉上卢卡的头发，靠过去亲吻他的嘴唇。有意无意地，灰狼和兔兔的耳朵蹭来蹭去，相互听取着对方的喘息。舌头交缠在一处，唇齿上一片湿润，熟悉的味道侵入口腔，相互占领，相互交融。  
不安分的尾巴早就在大腿内侧绕来绕去，酥酥痒痒的，灼热的硬块则把小腹蹭得湿透，难耐地索求着更多的东西。  
“进来吧，”漫长的亲吻后，拉莫斯听到卢卡的轻笑，“你快在我腿上捆出蝴蝶结了。”  
报复般地低下头，咬了口胸前已然挺立的小小颗粒，硬起的阴茎一点点压进颤抖着的身体。  
从体内一点点抽离，下一秒又浅浅地撞击进去，能感受到身体为之打开的轮廓和弧度，拉莫斯咬着卢卡的嘴唇，咬他的乳粒，仿佛是真正的灰狼，在品尝自己捕获的猎物。  
“猎物”毫不客气地反咬回去，享受对方的身体，牙齿在颈项里烙下印记，伴着阴茎一下接着一下越发猛烈地顶入，全身颤栗着被快感吞没，身体内部紧紧吸入，卢卡一下子咬住了对方的嘴唇，连呼吸都纠缠在一起。  
倦意与快感一起来袭，灰狼抱着他的兔子沉沉睡去。耳朵和尾巴一点点消失，仿佛一切只是个光怪陆离的梦境。  
——“队长。”梦醒的时候，卢卡摸了下自己的脖子。  
“小卢卡你变了，你什么时候都开始叫我队长了？”  
“提醒你一下，作为小队长，不要总是致力于啃前辈的脖子。”  
“可是我其实是头狼，就喜欢吃兔子，尤其是金毛的那种。”  
金毛的小兔子毫不客气地给了他一个飞踹，成功地被一把抓住了兔腿。  
“口感真好。”大灰狼心满意足地在上面落下了一个吻，“坐我的车回窝？”  
“你真把自己当禽兽了吗？不得不说很有自觉。”  
未尽的话语被一个吻直接封上，甜蜜的气息萦绕在房间里。  
花非花，雾非雾，来如春梦，去似朝露。  
END


End file.
